Perspectives On Hayate
by Kazukagi
Summary: For each girl's life Hayate fell into, a love story began to take root. Some are tragic, others happy, and some just plain humorous. These are all of these girls' perspectives on Hayate, and how he changed their lives.
1. First Perspective: Nagi

Disclaimer: Yeah... no, I'm SO not a fucked up enough writer to own hayate.

**Author's Notes: Not much to say. This is an idea I've had for some time, I figured I'd put it into action. This is a story about all the girls different perspective's on Hayate, and their respective relationships with him. We'll start with Nagi, and work our way down. There may be a little Hayate X Hinagiku bias, I apologize. I'm a fan of the pairing, and so I can't help but be biased. Sorry.**

Chapter 1: Nagi

She sometimes wonders what the hell is wrong with him, or what's wrong with her.

She doesn't understand his actions. Didn't he confess to her? Didn't he say that he wanted her, that he was going to take her away? He had sounded sincere, and his eyes, oh his eyes had been passionate. So why, why was did he have to act like such a bastard?

Of course other girls would be attracted to Hayate, Nagi had expected that. He was after all, the coolest guy in the universe and he was smart, funny, nice, and good looking. She had expected girls to fall for him, but she had also expected Hayate to brush these girls off as little more than distractions from his duty to his one and only love, her.

So, she found herself questioning, why? Why did he constantly fawn over Maria, why did he always look guilty after he was alone with her, why was he ignoring Nagi for her?

Why did he embrace Isumi? Why had he gone to her when Nagi had fired him, rather than somebody else?

Why did he constantly try to impress Hinagiku? Why was he always so happy when he got to talk to her, and Hinagiku would blush each time she say Hayate?

Why did he constantly joke around with Sakuya, why did she seem to warm up to him in a way she only used to act with Nagi?

Why was he constantly helping other girls, putting his life on the line to save others, when Nagi was right there in front of him? What was she doing wrong? Why, after such a heartfelt confession, did he seem to take notice of all the girls around him, but her?

She was always looking for the answer, though she could only come to the same, inevitable conclusion, which was that Hayate had lied when they had first met, and he never really did love her to begin with.

Nagi rejected this thought, banished it from her mind. But no matter how hard she tried, it always came back, a nagging itch in the back of her head. She would sulk over it, scream over it. She would cry herself to sleep in Maria's arms over the stupid thought. Then, every time she was about to give up hope of him loving her, he would give her a warm smile, and assure her that, of all the people in the world, she was the most important to him. Then, like the love-sick girl she was, Nagi would once again follow the hope of Hayate's love until the feeling of foolishness came again.

Sometimes, she thought they were never meant to be, that somewhere along the line it had all gone terribly wrong, and the perfect dream world she had built up was only just that, an illusion that could come crashing down around her in an instant.

Despite all that, she kept on loving Hayate. Because above all her doubt, above all her fantasies and her anger and her happiness, Nagi was scared. She was scared of finding that he really didn't love her, scared of him leaving, and once again being a friendless, lonely girl with only Maria to lean on. She had felt it once before, and she never wanted to feel it again.

So, if only to reassure herself, Nagi would, on occasion, ask him if he was leaving. She would let her guard down, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. He would always look taken aback, then give the same response, each and every time.

"Of course not, I would never leave Ojo-sama."

She took his word for it, smiling and nodding, then running away to glow for a few hours. Always the same answer, as if rehearsed, practiced for the sole purpose of appeasing a foolish little girl. Each time a bit of hope found her way into her mind, a thousand doubts were thrust apon her. And as each new ray of hope became clouded by doubt, Nagi became more and more lost in despair.

Nagi walked up to Hayate, grabbing his hand, holding it over her heart. He stared at her in shock, questioning her about her actions.

"Hayate... you'll never leave me.. .will you?" Nagi asked softly. She was really afraid today, sitting in her room she couldn't help but think of her relationship with her butler. Again, he gave her a soft, warm smile, and place a hand on her head.

"Of course not," He said, his voice warm but level, kind but almost robotic, "I would never leave Ojo-sama."

And she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. She would take his word at face value. No second-thoughts, no inhibitions, no doubt. If he broke her heart, then so be it.

Because above her fear, there was love.

**Endnotes: Yeah, I know, it's kinda sad. I'm not trying to bash Nagi X Hayate, really I'm not, I think it's plausible, and it's my third favorite pairing. I'm just trying to show that Nagi doesn't understand that Hayate never really confessed to her, so she's confused as to why he doesn't treat her like a girlfriend. Well, enjoy, and don't hesitate to drop me a review!**


	2. Second Perspective: Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own Hayate no Gotoku. I wish I did, that would be awesome. I don't make money from this. I wish I did. I could use it.

**A/N: Alright, chapter two is up! Sorry for the little delay, computer trouble and all that. Any how, now we're on to girl number two, Maria! I like this one better than Nagi, Because I like how Hayte brings out the little flaws in Maria. Now then, shall we?**

Chapter Two: Maria

When it comes to Hayate, she can only come to confusion. He has a power to twist her insides and put her brain in a knot, and she looks every which way for an answer, only to come up with a blur. She wants to know exactly what is true, but his very presence seems to blur logic and emotions, and she can't tell which is which.

Perhaps she had been a bit rash, thinking it was destiny that she had met the boy that night, but the more she got to know him, the more she understood that perhaps it had been some fate, some type of divine plan that he should show up before her.

From hearing him talk, she could tell that he had experienced past pains that no person, let alone her, could fathom, or understand. Even so, he laughed about not being taken care of when he was sick, of working long shifts in chemical plants as an eight year old, of having parents that would sell their child to support their gambling habits. His laughs ran hollow, and Maria could see that underneath all those laughs, there was pain. Pain of not really knowing love, not understanding what love really way.

Of course, he made her understand that she really didn't know anything on the subject either. Before she met him, she had some sort of preconceived notion that she knew all she needed to in life. She had blown through school in nothing flat, been school president, had met Nagi, and became something of a mother/sister figure to her. She knew how to take care of the mansion, how to raise Nagi, to give her advice. She knew how to deal with Klause, how to scold Tama, how to cook, how to be perfect in their eyes.

Then she met Hayate, and Maria learned that she really didn't know any thing. What was love? What was it like to feel that way for somebody who's not your family? What was it like to deal with true hardship? How does one deal with loss or pain? How do you confess feelings to another? How do you show such affection? How does one laugh about evil, face past hardship, and still seem like the most carefree individual in the world? The more and more she began to know him, the more and more she understood that she really didn't know anything about the real world.

Thinking back, she really did let her childhood pass her by. She blew through school, never making any lasting friends. She never had a boyfriend, she never knew what it was to love like that. She began working for Nagi at an early age, she never got a chance to play like a little girl. Her life had not been as perfect as she had thought. As she began to know him more, those little insecurities began to grow in Maria's mind, and soon, she felt like she knew nothing.

Then she began to wonder, how did she feel about him? Was she in love with him, did she have a crush? Dis she think of him as family, as a brother, or a son? Did she think of him as a friend, a companion to talk to and help her through hard times. Was he just a co-worker, whom helped her take care of Nagi? Or... did she hate him somewhere inside, for taking her perfect image of her life and shattering it with no effort whatsoever?

Maria couldn't tell, because she didn't know what any of that was like. How could she know if she loved him, when she didn't know what love was like? Was love that feeling of wanting to see somebody happy, to see their smile, to be near them, to comfort them, to have that damn feeling of butterflies in your stomach every time you were near him, or every time he flashed that smile in your direction? If it was, then maybe she was in love. Maybe she really did love him.

But even if she did, even if she sorted out all her emotions and found that, without a doubt, that she was in love with him, she still wouldn't do anything. Nagi loved Hayate, and even if that love was based on falsehood, it would crush the girl's heart to see Maria take Hayate away. And Maria loved Nagi, like a mother loves a daughter, or an older sister loves her younger sister. Crushing the heart of a person you love, it was too cruel a notion to cross Maria's mind.

But then again, perhaps it was Maria's heart that would be crushed. If she sorted out that she loved Hayate, perhaps the knowledge that he could never be hers would break her heart, would crush her. So perhaps the confusion of her own emotions was nothing more than a barrier, a simple self-bluff to protect her heart, that only now did she understand was oh so fragile.

So she kept helping him. When he fell down she would lift him up, when he frowned she made him smile, when he wanted comfort she provided it. When he needed help with anything, she was there to support him, to make his hard life just a bit more easier, just a bit more comfortable.

For now, Maria's emotions were still jumbled, and despite all her speculation, she was still at a loss as to her feelings for Hayate. So she would wait and see, and when she finally did figure it all out, when she finally did solve the puzzle that was her feelings, then she would act. Then perhaps she could act without hesitation, and finally work up the courage to act on her foolish emotions.

Until then, he was Hayate, the boy who helped her care for Nagi, the boy who challenged her skills in cooking and cleaning, the boy who's smile made her blush, who's presence made her tingle, who's laugh made her smile. He was the boy who could tear down all her walls, all her emotions, all her logic.

He was Hayate, the first boy whom destiny had blown her way.

**End Notes: Short again, I can't help it, It's hard to make these suckers longer. I'll be doing Sakuya next, then Isumi... hmm, then I guess I'll do Hina. I really want to save Hina for later, since I really like that chapter, but I may have to move it up. Hmm... perhaps I can do Nisizawa first... gah, I don't know. In any case, Sakuya will be next. BE THERE!!**

**P.S, reviews are my friend, and your's too!**


	3. Third Perspective: Sakuya

Disclaimer: Hayate no Gotoku is not owned by me. In fact, I owe Hayate no Gotoku a 150 million yen debt. Really, it sucks. Any money I ever made off of this would go right to them, to put a dent in that debt. Hehe....

**A/N: Alright then... next up here, Sakuya! Sakuya is more of a challenge than Nagi or Maria. Nagi's love affair is stated out in the open in the actual manga, and Maria's is rather easy to figure out and shape. Sakuya's was less clear to me, but I'm doing this chapter because I have a good idea. Hope I don't disappoint the Sakuya fans out there!**

Perspective Three: Sakuya

All that crap about the middle child getting shortchanged is bull. The middle child gets the wisdom of the older one while getting to coddle the younger one. They get to do things faster than the first, and they have no responsibility. No, it's the eldest child that has to do all the dirty work. Raising two younger sibling, helping them with their every need, having to look mature for their parents... no, the eldest child is the one who has to bear the burden.

Sakuya knew that. After all, she was the eldest of five children. As the first one to come, she was the one who was the test child. Her parents used her to decide when their children could do certain things, just how much to spoil them, it was always that way. When her first sister came, Sakuya was casually shifted to the side, to make way for the new child. Then again, each time a new child was born, she was gently jilted off the stage so the new child could be adored.

Despite that, she was still expected to raise all of them as if they were her own children. The older Sakuya got, the more she understood that her parents just didn't give a damn. They had money, and they intended to use it on entertaining themselves. As time went on, Sakuya spent more time with her siblings than her parents ever did. She cooked for them, cleaned for them, understood their likes and dislikes, their fears and dreams, their habits, their mannerisms, everything. She knew her siblings inside and out, while half the time her parents had trouble remembering their names.

Along with her brother and sisters, Sakuya took on the responsibility of raising Nagi as well. When she had first met her, Nagi was a trembling, frightened little girl, and Sakuya took pity on her. After all, a girl with money like that could go though life trembling with fear. She had to be strong and arrogant, so Sakuya made her that way. Despite the abuse she often showed towards Sakuya Nagi, much like the rest of people in her life, looked up to her as a motherly figure.

Even when her parents provided Sakuya with Makita and Kunieda to ease her burden, Sakuya's life was in constant motion. If she wasn't cooking she was cleaning, or she was helping her siblings, or she was helping Isumi find her way someplace, or consoling Nagi, or doing some other task that needed to be done.

Not that she would ever let any of her friends see her like that, no way in hell. No to them, she was a slacker, a beggar, and an annoying freak. Yet how little did they understand. Did they know how much she had done to earn that slacking time? Did they know just how much she hated begging that old Mikado for his money? Did they even stop to consider the burdens she bore?

When she was with her friends, or with Nagi, Sakuya felt like she could relax for a moment, chill. Trips to far away countries, cruises and spas, only when she was with her friends did Sakuya truly feel like she was living the life she was meant to. But even so, when the trips were over and her friends sent her back home, there were her siblings to greet her.

As such, Sakuya became obsessed with comedy. She reveled in it, loved every moment of it. To others it may have seemed strange, but to Sakuya it made perfect sense. To her it was a relief, because she could paint her entire life as a comedy. If she did that, if she made everything a comedy, then it would seem less real, it would be less stressful, and she could smile and joke more often. It was how Sakuya dealt with her stress, with her anger, with her depression. It worked, and so Sakuya coasted through her life on an easier basis, viewing her burdens not as a crushing weight, but a gift from the comedy gods.

Then he showed up.

When she had first heard that Nagi had hired some seedy boy off the streets as her butler, Sakuya knew she had to meet him. She had wrote it off as something about a comedy partner, but really, it was her motherly nature towards Nagi. She wanted to be sure that this boy was good enough for her.

What had surprised Sakuya about Hayate was not his seedy look. It wasn't his amazing butler skills. It wasn't his bad jokes, girl-like face, or devotion to Nagi. What surprised her was that Hayte thought of Sakuya as a child, and treated her as such. At first Sakuya had not believe it, but when she confirmed it, she silently went into a furious rage.

After all she had done! After all the time she had spent toiling to raise four siblings. After all the time she spent shaping Nagi, helping Isumi, and all of the other stupid, menial, day to day tasks she had to preform day in and day out, he dared to make her out as a child? She wasn't like Nagi, even if age wise they were very close. To Sakuya, who had always believed that she was years more mature than her age, Hayate's treatment confused and angered her. She decided she would rectify the situation.

Along the way of this rectification, along the path Sakuya had taken to make Hayate look at her not as a girl, but as a women, somewhere along the line she somehow started to care for him. That time in the hot spring, when she had pushed him into the hot, steamy water, had pressed her body against him, she had been blushing. When he told her that actually did think of her as a women, Sakuya's brain stopped. How could she respond to that. She had slunk away, blushing like mad, her body heat warming the boiling water. When she looked at it, her own thoughts had surprised Sakuya. It hadn't been _"I'm in a hot spring with a man"_, such things would never bother her.No, her thought had been, _"I'm in a hot spring with Hayate." _

Somewhere along the way, she had become embarrassed to be seen by him in such a situation. His smile which had once annoyed her now made her stomach do a flip, his touch made her flinch away, blushing at the contact. At some place along the way, His very being had somehow entranced her, had made her feel happy. His recurring acts of selfless devotion to Nagi made Sakuya feel at ease. Somewhere along the line, she had fallen in love with him.

He treated her like a girl, but thought of her as a women. It was a complex relationship, one of the comedy obsessed, mature-for-her-age girl and the naive, selfless butler. The conflict in this story was the fact that the butler belonged to the girl's best friend. Nagi obviously fawned over this man as much as Sakuya did. Someplace in Sakuya, there was still that maternal instinct, that told her not to take such a thing away from Nagi. She cared too much for her friend to do such a thing.

So instead, Sakuya defaulted back to their original interactions. She indulged in his smile, in his occasional touch. She hit him for his lame jokes, and praised him for his occasional good one. She glowed when he went out of his way to save her, and she gave a soft smile each time she heard another story about him from Nagi, Maria, or Isumi. Each time she indulged, her life seemed that much easier. Like her first attempt of comedy, Hayate seemed to give her life a sort of easy button. She could go about her day to day tasks, happy at the thoughts and memories of the clueless butler.

Sakuya was the oldest child, and so, she had it the hardest out of anybody. Her days were filled with one task after another, and to every person around her, she had to be a model of maturity. She relied on her butlers to do the clean up work, she relied on comedy to get her through the day, and she relied on Hayate to make her smile. If it stayed just like that, Sakuya figured, then life would be perfect.

**Endnotes: Damn, another one down! Okay, a few things here. First off, I know that Sakuya's life really isn't as bad as I make it out to be here, based on the frequent vacations she takes in the manga, but has to deal with some level of responsibility and duty with four younger siblings. Also, I sort of borrowed from the anime, which had an episode revolving around how Sakuya acted as a sort of mother/big sister figure for Nagi, and shaped her pompous attitude to a degree. Finally, the thing about Sakuya is that she's one of the girls that I'm actually not sure if she loves Hayte or not. Nagi obviously, and Maria it's heavily implied, but Sakuya not so much. I hope they expand her character a little. If they do, then perhaps I'll go back and refine this chapter. **

**Well anyway, enough rambling. Next up is... Isumi-chan! Then we'll do Nishizawa-tan, then after that Hina-chan. After that... hmm, I'm not sure really. I will do more, I was thinking the student council members, and Saki... well, I'll play it by ear. Have a good one all!**

**Also yes, I realize I'm only a few... months .... late, I do apologize. I'll try to get the next one up quicker.**


End file.
